


Picture Imperfect

by ThePieGod7



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen Work, Honoka is there too sorta, Umi is a sub, only a spoonful of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieGod7/pseuds/ThePieGod7
Summary: Umi and Kotori look through some old pictures.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 17
Collections: Umi's Birthday Bash





	Picture Imperfect

Umi walked into the living room to a sight of her wife sitting on the couch, making a soft smile while looking at her smartphone. Clearly wrapped in whatever she was looking at, Kotori giggled a little, and put her hand to her chin, which was a small habit Umi had grown to love about Kotori.

"What's so funny?" Umi teased, sitting down next to Kotori.

"Just looking through some old photos." Kotori turned the phone, so Umi could see what she was looking at. On the screen was a photo of Umi smiling at the camera, holding a stick of some  _ giant _ cotton candy.

"Remember when you ate a ton of cotton candy, and threw up afterwards?" Kotori snickered in an obviously playful way, but that didn't make recollecting the memory any easier. 

"Like I needed to be reminded…" Umi shook her head.

"Aww, c'mon, lighten up a little." Kotori nudged at her playfully. One of the other things Umi had come to know about her wife was her habit of finding something special in the weirdest of places, including memories that Umi wasn't particularly fond of. That's why she took so many photos in the first place; she once told Umi that it was important to preserve the memories they shared. Although, Umi couldn't really blame her, because she also loved pondering back on those times together. 

Umi rolled her eyes. "You're so weird sometimes." 

Kotori responded with an eye roll of her own, but saying nothing, opting instead to swipe to another photo. This one showed Kotori herself beaming in front of a large bird cage. The birds themselves were in the background - A handful of vividly-colored parrots nesting on a branch, one of which seemed to look into the camera with its small, black, beady eyes.

"Awww…" Kotori gushed. "Our trip to the zoo was amazing."

"Yes." Umi agreed. "You really loved the bird exhibits." 

"The parrots were soooooo cute!" 

They ended up looking through more photos for a little while. Kotori had a comment for every single one, although they weren't all too insightful. Umi didn't mind. Kotori's bubbly voice was enjoyable enough to her. As she kept swiping and swiping, their faces in the pictures became younger and younger. Memories from years ago resurfaced - their anniversaries, buying the house, their marriage, and eventually to dates from far before then. Namely, highschool. 

This image showed Kotori and Umi, both draped in cap and gown, holding each other's hand.

"Highschool… it seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it?" Umi asked, half-rhetorically. 

"Yeah…" Kotori responded, but instead of her usual, peppy tone, a distant sadness was heard in her voice. Umi felt something similar… The days of µ's had been the highlight of  _ both _ of their lives, not to mention all of the other members'. If it wasn't for µ's, Umi might not have been sitting here, next to Kotori right now, a fact that was slightly haunting to her. But she was, and that was what mattered. She wouldn't trade that for anything, not even the chance to go back, and experience the heart-pounding thrill of performing on stage with the eight people closest to her once more.

Kotori swiped once more, onto a photo of Umi and Kotori posing with Honoka. 

Umi winced, then sighed. She hadn't expected to be brought on an emotional road trip today, but here she was, being reminded of the only other person that could reach her heart. Umi was long past crying over Honoka’s absence, but sometimes, nostalgia got the best of her, and she found herself missing the childhood friend she once had. When that happened, she couldn’t help but close her eyes and take a slow, wistful breath.

Kotori’s hand intertwined with Umi’s, as she looked her wife straight in the eye.

“Maybe that’s enough for today.” Kotori suggested, with an eloquent smile. 

Umi made a small chuckle. Kotori knew her too well. “Maybe so,” She replied, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
